The Aftermath
by LostGirlz
Summary: The follow up to Our Sexual Sorbet. Callie loves Arizona and Mark loves Lexie. But a baby trumps all and as this child get closer to being born, Callie and Mark find themselves growing closer also. What happens when others begin to notice? Reveiws pls.
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath

I still remember the fear in the pit of my stomach when I realized that I had missed my last two periods. I justified it away as the stress of Arizona dumping me and work but deep down I knew what was up. Still actually seeing the positive sign on stick sent my mind reeling. I tried to count back exactly how far along I could be. But the truth of the matter was that I just didn't know. Mark and I had been, well for lack of better words, losing ourselves in each other for at least 7 weeks. It could have been happened during any time. We were careful mostly, but there were a few times that it was just straight sex. I should know better as a doctor, but what most people don't know about Marc is that he has a bit over OCD when it comes to sex without protection. He told me it took him months to sleep with Lexie without a condom. Part of it was that he never wanted to get another woman pregnant again and have her choose not to have the baby. That whole thing with Addison really did a number on him. Plus with all the women he beds he didn't want to end his so called brilliant career by dying of AIDs.

According to Marc and I have to believe him because I have not gotten anything from him but this baby, I was the only woman he trusted to have sex without protection. OF course thinking back on it now, I can't believe I didn't think to at least use birth control. I just didn't ever need it before. I shake my head of the stray thought. Lexie Grey was going to be livid when she found out. It wouldn't matter that we hadn't been having sex for weeks. Or that a few weeks ago I couldn't do it any longer because I knew he loved Lexie and I Arizona. The sex was off the hook but it still didn't make other parts of our lives better. Everything seems to happen so fast. Arizona came back begging for me to give her another chance. I was so angry but more angry because I knew that saying the words would rock her world. True she had done it to me but I knew how she felt about Mark and hearing that I was having his child would devastate her.

I had to tell Mark who was over the moon until he realized he would have to tell Lexie. This baby was changing so many things and but deep down I couldn't' be angry. I already loved her or him. I just hoped that everyone else would. Arizona decided to stay when I asked which surprised the hell out of me but Lexie left Mark. I felt so bad that he had to give up his love for our baby. Arizona says this is our baby but sometimes I get the feeling like she really means it as if Marc were some willing sperm donor to make our dream come true. I feel the storm coming and I'm scared. Arizona practically forced me to move back in with her even though I wanted to, it all felt so damn fast. Like living in a glass house with a kid holding a pea shooter just on the outside. I keep wondering when it all falls down.

**Ok I know this was short but this is a teaser. What do you think? Any and all feedback is welcome. This Is the Aftermath of Our Sexual Sorbet. Check it out if you haven't read it. And don't' forget the review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The aftermath

Arizona has been getting more and more pushy the as my pregnancy has moved along. I notice every day how hard it is for her to have Mark in our presence, She tries but I can see that what used to be a amused annoyance is now a full on hard on of aggravation. It's my fault but I couldn't help myself. She left me and Mark was the only person who ever takes care of me. I can trust him. I'd trust him with my life.

"Baby" Arizona said softly. Callie was pulled from thoughts as Arizona entered their apartment. "You left work early today?" she questioned

"Yah" Callie smiled sitting up on the couch. "I was exhausted"

"But hun I called the house hours ago and you didn't answer, I was so worried" Arizona said taking her place next to the brunette and kissing her cheek.

"I was at Marks taking a nap" I say absentmindly

I feel her still and that look crosess her face. Jesus here we go again. "Why you home is here not at Marks" she says his name bitterly

Callie sighed and rose from the couch making her way to the kitchen area. "Arizona I don't wanna fight about Mark"

"Niether do I but he's ALWAYS around even when he's not" Arizona grumbled, her blue eyes stormy.

"Mark is the father. The dad, Arizona, he is my best="

"Friend who you fuck when things get bad" Arizona spat out her eyes going wide.

Callie dropped the fork she had been holding, the noise clanking through the now silent apartment. Callie's eyes seemed to go black.

"Look I'm sorry ok" Arizona began ringing her hands together

"Save it!" Callie said hotly. "You have been acting like the betrayed lover for the past two months!"

"Callie! Cut me some slack ok, this is a hard pill to swallow ok "Arizona swallowed, her head hung down.

Callie closed her eyes before she spoke. "Arizona if we are going to have a chance then you has to forgive me for sleeping with Mark. I forgave you for leaving me. "

Arizona had now made her way into the Latina's personal space. "Baby I love ok. I just..It hurts to think of you and Mark with this-" she places her hands on Callie's swelling womb. "This precious bond that I just can't compete with"

Callie pulled Arizona into a hug. "You don't have to compete. Its not a race. I just wanted us to be on the same team" she sighs feeling the tears swell up in her eyes.

"We will in time" the blond tried to console her.

Callie shook her head slowly. "We are going to fast Arizona"

The blond pulled back staring deeply into Callie's eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Just that if we are really going to be together in a positive way then we need to slow down hun" Callie said turning away from those piercing blue eyes.

"How slow are we talking?" Arizona said fearfully

"I think..no I know .. I'm moving back into Marks apartment" Callie said facing the blond again. "I know what you think about Mark but I feel more comfortable there and its where I had been living when you left" she said hurriedly

"With Mark" Arizona said simply

"yes. I think its best until we all get used to this new situation that is happening with us. Arizona I know u said you were all in but I think it would be best for you to wait until the baby is born, then decide' Callie said firmly

"Callie please I know what and who I want" Arizona pleaded reaching out for the brunette

"Listen to me please. You hate Mark and right now I just don't know how any of us is going to react once the baby is born. I think its best we take a wait and see approach" Callie explained

"Wait and see?" Arizona shook her head. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Callie sighed.."No I'm just proposing that we date each other while I am pregnant and if you really feel you can be a part of this situation then I truly want you there. I just need to know you are committing to this knowing what is going to happen"

Arizona simply nodded her head disappointedly.

Mark came home one night to find Callie in his apartment again and his heart had never been so happy. He knew what he wanted from the moment he had made love to the brunette for the first time again four months ago. But then life had thrown another curve at him with the blond bitches return and Lexie wanting him again. But then the gods had finally removed cock from ass and Callie discovered she was having his kid. He wanted her so badly but he couldn't risk ruining their friendship.

But now it had been a couple of weeks since the Latina had moved back in and except for the nights she would spend with Arizona it was all good between them. He stood in the shower letting the hot water run over his chiseled body. It was damn near midnight when he had gotten in. Callie had called earlier asking for Ben and Jerry but he found her asleep in his bed by the time he had gotten in. Just the memory of her laying on his bed in one of his over sized shirts was making him hard. It had been about the length of Callie's pregnancy since he'd gotten any and god how he needed a release. Just when his hand was closing around his hardened length he heard his name being called.

"Mark, that you" Callie called near the bathroom door.

Silently cursing his luck, he turned off the water and quickly grabbed a oversized towel to try and cover his arousal. "Yea Cal, I'll be right out" he said quickly

Callie sat on the couch with her leg bent under her happily eating her ice-cream. She watched as Mark in his flannel pajamas made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer. Biting her lip she found herself focusing on his semi-erection that was straining against his pajamas.

"Callie?" Mark said her name again. He watched as the brunettes eyes popped up to his. He smiled smugly before adding "Are you ok"

"Ya,,ya Im good" She said nodding her head before refocusing on her ice-cream.

"Ok..It's just you know you up pretty late tonight" he said sitting down on the oversized couch next to her.

"My back hurts a little at night" Callie groaned stretching out.

Mark took this opening to turn her around and pulling her back flush against his chest, "Let me put these magic fingers to work" he smiled against her neck receiving a slight shudder from the brunette for his efforts.

Callie tried her best to suppress a groan as Marks thumbs pressed against the base of her neck. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. It was defiantly not a good idea to wait up for him tonite. She was entering into her fifth month and god! Was she horny! It was getting out of hand lately and with the way Mark had been looking at her the last few weeks. No this was going to blow up one way or the other. She was so lost in his movements on her neck that she barely noticed his lips pressing against her ear. Another shudder erupted through her body.

"Callie take the shirt off" his voice was thick and husky.

"um do you that is a good idea" she said turning her head around to look him in the eye. "considering" she added glancing down at his now straining erection .

"I can handle it if you can?" he said smoothly with a hint of unspoken challenge

Her eyes narrowed clearly excepting the challenge. In a instant his oversized shirt was ripped off her body and hanging loosely at her swollen belly. "do your worst"

Marks eyes were saucers as they roamed over her breast. If it wasn't bad enough that she had in his eyes the most perfect rack he'd ever hope to lay eyes on, they were now bigger and her chocolate nipples were larger now. Biting his bottom lip, he turned her back around and began to work on the tension on her shoulders. Using his thumbs he dipped them into the strong muscle with just enough force to work through the muscle. He felt her shake and shudder with pleasure as he used his palms to press down along her spine slowly going down to her lower back. Dragging his fingertips up the sides of her back, he teased her back before placing his large hands on the muscle itself and pressing down hard.

"Omg, that feels so damn good" Callie sighed leaning into the palms of his hands.

Mark leaned forward flicking his tongue out to her shoulder before placing a wet kiss on the spot. "You know that study about men experiencing pregnancy symptoms?" he murmured as he added another wet kiss on her the side of her neck.

"uh huh" Callie moaned biting her bottom lip again as she felt his hand reach around her and trace small circles on the swollen sides of her tummy.

"I think I'm definitely experiencing some symptoms" Mark said kissing just under her ear.

"And what would they be" Callie gasped as his fingers boldly began to stroke her quickly hardening nipples.

"Oh I think it would be better if I showed you" Mark said turning her around and pulling her against his body.

TBC….Aight people, I know there are some Mallie Fans out there so HIT ME up with some REVIEWs. I don't care if its anonymous or not just send on in. I


	3. Chapter 3

Ok folks, this it. The final chapter of the Aftermath, it's a full Mallie love fest so be warned!

Chapter 3-the Aftermath

"_I think I'm definitely experiencing some symptoms" Mark said kissing just under her ear._

"_And what would they be" Callie gasped as his fingers boldly began to stroke her quickly hardening nipples._

"_Oh I think it would be better if I showed you" Mark said turning her around and pulling her against his body. _

Before Callie knew what was happening, she was suddenly straddling Mark's lap and kissing him with all the passion she'd forgotten she'd ever felt when in his embrace. Mark ran his fingers in her dark thick hair, guiding her deeper into the kiss. Her kisses tasted like honey and Mark felt himself losing his grip on reality. The Latina began to grind in his lap against his now bulging hard on. The soft cotton material may as well not even have been there for she felt him against her soaked panties.

Mark groaned into her mouth breaking away, panting against her neck before sucking hard against her skin. His hands griped her ass and hips pulling her against his desire. "Fuck!" he groaned as her fingers dragged against his bare shoulder blades. Callie rocked her hips seductively and gracefully as is she wasn't carrying a extra 25 pounds of baby.

"Marrk" she sang out, "Please "she whimpered.

Mark knew he wasn't going to last if she kept sounding and feeling so good. In effort to make this moment last he carefully but quickly moved her into his arms and hefted her up. Caught off guard she griped his shoulders before laughing against his chest. "Ok and where are we going?" she said kissing his neck and nuzzling against his light stubble

"To the bed baby, where I can take care of you properly" he grinned before kissing her lightly

"OH and I wanted to take care of you" Callie pouted.

"Oh babe, I'm praying you will because I think I'm gonna die if you don't:" Mark admitted as he kicked open his bedroom door.

Gently he sat her down on the edge of the bed taking a moment to appreciate her beauty. Callie suddenly felt self conscious and wrapped her arms over her heavy, full breasts. She dropped her head biting her bottom lip. "Don't look at me" she whispered into the darkened room.

Mark knelt at her knees, his fingers tracing circles on her thighs. She sat before him in nothing but her panties. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said taking her forearms and unfolding them to reveal her breasts to him. She sighed as he lifted her chin up with a finger. "You look even more beautiful every day" he said lightly kissing her lips

"Mark" Callie said breathlessly

He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed as he leaned forward and peppered her neck and chest with open mouth kisses. "I love everything about you baby' he murmured as he licked his way down her breast taking one lobe into his mouth and sucking gently.

The brunette gripped his shoulders opening her legs wider as he settled in his kneeled position between her legs. His arms wrapped her into a tight embrace as his mouth kept tugging at her wide areolas'. "God, don't stop" she groaned into the darkness, her fingers pulling his neck. Mark took this opportunity to snake one hand between her legs, maneuvering around her panty liner. He gently plunged one finger into her heated core and groaned against her breast at what he found. Her scent filled the air and she began to grind against his finger.

"Mark please, I need more" she stammered, still clutching his shoulders and neck.

Pulling back he leaned up and caught her sweet mouth for a scorching kiss. Their tongues dueled for supremacy while he added another finger to plunge into her. His thumb massaged her clit and she moaned huskily into his mouth. His cock was pounding like it was its own heart beat. Breathlessly he pulled out her kiss leaving her breathless herself and bewildered.

With a smirk on his face he gently pushed her back onto the bed and quickly shed her of her underwear. "Finally" he husked before he plunged his face into her dripping core. His tongue and mouth attacked her clit and the heated slit of her love. She was literally dripping into his mouth as he caught her nubbin and sucked it. Callie groaned and bucked against his mouth in perfect time with is sucking. She was on the verge of coming apart. "Yesss, Dios mios, yess" she groaned as she came shuddering into his mouth, her sex filling the air.

Mark stilled his fingers and mouth as she bucked out the last of her climax, his chin wet with her desire. "You ok honey" he asked hoarsely as he observed her collapsed on the bed.

"si" she chuckled " I can't even form proper English words" she said raising up on her hunches as he rose from his kneeled position. Her eyes immediately focused on the bulge in his shorts. "Dulce Baby, no bueno" she whispered pulling him by his waist towards her. He was standing between her legs, his cock straining at her eye level.

"Callie" He whispered

"Shhh" she scolded as she set his manhood free from his cotton shorts. And lord knows it was beautiful. His proud cock stood at full attention in her hands, all nine inches of it. She could tell it was almost painful for him at this point as he slightly flinched as she fondled him. "Mark, honey" she said with sympathy. He was so focused on her pleasure and he was ready to bust in her hands.

"Its fine" Mark said without any true feeling.

"Mami' will take care of it" Callie smiled holding his cock in her hands gently. Carefully she flattened her tongue over his mushroom head and wrapped her lips around it, gently sucking. Mark gripped her shoulders, sucking in air.

"Fuckk" he gasped

This was something the brunette knew she could handle. Gently she began to stroke his length from base to head as she licked his tip. Knowing he was in need she decided to ease him into his climax. She didn't want her baby daddy to cum to hard or she wouldn't be able to feel the pleasure of his cock later on. No, just enough so he would last through round 2. With this in mind, she took half his length in her mouth and locked her jaws. Slowly she drew his length in and out, eventually moving into a rhythm as he hips moved in tune with her sucking. Mark held on to her head gently as she sucked him off. Closing his eyes he felt balls tighten, after a few more strokes. "Baby I'm going to cum" he whispered through clenched teeth.

As he tried to withdraw, the brunette held his member firm before taking his full length into her mouth. After a few more strokes she felt him shudder into her mouth. Mark still her movements. Callie could feel his half limp cock in her mouth, still semi hard. He was truly a specimen of stamina. Not be outdone she felt his tip hit the back of her throat as she began to deep throat him in earnest, her hands massaging his balls and his manhood growing rigid again.

Mark threw his head back and bucked his hips as his hands held her head firmly. Callie felt him shudder into her mouth and abruptly pull out of her watering mouth, panting hard. Mark stepped away from her, amazement in his eyes. "OMG woman, if I didn't really want to be inside of you right now I might actually let myself have the best oral ejaculation none to man" He grinned. "Come here" he growled capturing her mouth for another wet kiss. Gently he reached under her and lifted her into his arms to carrying her to the head of the bed. Carefully he laid her down and wasted no time setting between her legs. "I don't want to hurt the baby" he said as he held his throbbing cock at her entrance.

Callie leaned up on her hunches and smiled at his sensitivity. "We will go slowly" she smiled before adding "for now".

Licking his lips, he eased his length into her, hilting it to the base. They both gasped and sighed at the union. Mark groaned as he adjusted to her tight fit. "My god you feel so fucking good" he groaned.

"As do you" Callie whispered before adding "I need to feel you baby, please"

Mark groaned as he began to slide in and out of her dripping core. She was all heat, a inferno. Gently he made sure not to put pressure on her pooch that held their baby. He cupped her belly with reverence and leaned in and kisses her softly. "Thank you so much for this" he whispered against her mouth as his hand stroked her belly.

Callie's eyes filled with tears, just knowing had much he truly wanted their baby made her heart fill with joy. Not like Arizona who made her feel guilty with every look. She pushed the blond out of her mind, right now she needed to feel wanted and loved and Mark always made her feel that way. "Baby" Mark whispered bringing her out of her thoughts "you ok"

She nodded before capturing his mouth for another open mouth kiss.

Mark leaned over her, withdrawing his cock until it was almost out before pushing it back into her each time with more force until all that could be heard was the sound of his balls slamming against her sex. It was dirty and obscene but it felt so damn good. Callie couldn't keep her voice from rising with each thrust; she got louder and louder just the way mark liked it.

"That's it baby, let me hear how it feels' Mark moaned

"Fuck…mmhh, mas por favor, mas" She chanted over and over as she buried her head in his neck. "Mas Mark"

Mark shuddered, and slammed his cock into her tightness repeatedly. His fingers reached up and began to pinch her nipples in perfect time with his fucking. The brunette threw her head back and began calling for God. "Tell me it's mine Calliope' Mark husked, as pumped harder into her

"It's yours" Callie panted her hips riding his cock as she began to cum. "God help us both, its yours" she called out she exploded her desire.

"Fuck!" Mark panted as he felt his cock locked into her walls and juices flood over his length onto his still thrusting thighs, "Jesus you're so fucking wet for me," he moaned as he pumped into her still throbbing love box.

"Fuck Mark, I can't stoppp" she shuddered as her hips moved involuntarily against him still Cuming harder and harder as he thrust into her sex. "Dios mio, poppy, I love you" she called out loudly

"Fuck" Mark groaned as he felt himself empty his seed into her repeatedly. They shuddered in each other arms for long moments. Rocking and holding each other until their heartbeats finally evened out. Gently Mark laid his love down on the bed and lay next to her stroking her sweat matted hair from her eyes.

"Mark" Callie whispered, eyes locked with his

"Yes sweetheart" Mark smiled, his heart full with noting but love.

"What do we do now" she said quietly

"Now…I hold you until you fall asleep. Tomorrow you tell Arizona we're in love and are gonna raise our baby together" He said firmly holding her gaze until she nodded, acknowledging the truth in his words.

"And then what" Callie asked snuggling against his chest.

"Then we move out of this damn apartment into a home and you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife" he said softly stroking her back.

"And live happily ever after" Callie added before closing her eyes

And they did….

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Ok folks, this it. The final chapter of the Aftermath, it's a full Mallie love fest so be warned!

Chapter 3-the Aftermath

"_I think I'm definitely experiencing some symptoms" Mark said kissing just under her ear._

"_And what would they be" Callie gasped as his fingers boldly began to stroke her quickly hardening nipples._

"_Oh I think it would be better if I showed you" Mark said turning her around and pulling her against his body. _

Before Callie knew what was happening, she was suddenly straddling Mark's lap and kissing him with all the passion she'd forgotten she'd ever felt when in his embrace. Mark ran his fingers in her dark thick hair, guiding her deeper into the kiss. Her kisses tasted like honey and Mark felt himself losing his grip on reality. The Latina began to grind in his lap against his now bulging hard on. The soft cotton material may as well not even have been there for she felt him against her soaked panties.

Mark groaned into her mouth breaking away, panting against her neck before sucking hard against her skin. His hands griped her ass and hips pulling her against his desire. "Fuck!" he groaned as her fingers dragged against his bare shoulder blades. Callie rocked her hips seductively and gracefully as is she wasn't carrying a extra 25 pounds of baby.

"Marrk" she sang out, "Please "she whimpered.

Mark knew he wasn't going to last if she kept sounding and feeling so good. In effort to make this moment last he carefully but quickly moved her into his arms and hefted her up. Caught off guard she griped his shoulders before laughing against his chest. "Ok and where are we going?" she said kissing his neck and nuzzling against his light stubble

"To the bed baby, where I can take care of you properly" he grinned before kissing her lightly

"OH and I wanted to take care of you" Callie pouted.

"Oh babe, I'm praying you will because I think I'm gonna die if you don't:" Mark admitted as he kicked open his bedroom door.

Gently he sat her down on the edge of the bed taking a moment to appreciate her beauty. Callie suddenly felt self conscious and wrapped her arms over her heavy, full breasts. She dropped her head biting her bottom lip. "Don't look at me" she whispered into the darkened room.

Mark knelt at her knees, his fingers tracing circles on her thighs. She sat before him in nothing but her panties. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said taking her forearms and unfolding them to reveal her breasts to him. She sighed as he lifted her chin up with a finger. "You look even more beautiful every day" he said lightly kissing her lips

"Mark" Callie said breathlessly

He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed as he leaned forward and peppered her neck and chest with open mouth kisses. "I love everything about you baby' he murmured as he licked his way down her breast taking one lobe into his mouth and sucking gently.

The brunette gripped his shoulders opening her legs wider as he settled in his kneeled position between her legs. His arms wrapped her into a tight embrace as his mouth kept tugging at her wide areolas'. "God, don't stop" she groaned into the darkness, her fingers pulling his neck. Mark took this opportunity to snake one hand between her legs, maneuvering around her panty liner. He gently plunged one finger into her heated core and groaned against her breast at what he found. Her scent filled the air and she began to grind against his finger.

"Mark please, I need more" she stammered, still clutching his shoulders and neck.

Pulling back he leaned up and caught her sweet mouth for a scorching kiss. Their tongues dueled for supremacy while he added another finger to plunge into her. His thumb massaged her clit and she moaned huskily into his mouth. His cock was pounding like it was its own heart beat. Breathlessly he pulled out her kiss leaving her breathless herself and bewildered.

With a smirk on his face he gently pushed her back onto the bed and quickly shed her of her underwear. "Finally" he husked before he plunged his face into her dripping core. His tongue and mouth attacked her clit and the heated slit of her love. She was literally dripping into his mouth as he caught her nubbin and sucked it. Callie groaned and bucked against his mouth in perfect time with is sucking. She was on the verge of coming apart. "Yesss, Dios mios, yess" she groaned as she came shuddering into his mouth, her sex filling the air.

Mark stilled his fingers and mouth as she bucked out the last of her climax, his chin wet with her desire. "You ok honey" he asked hoarsely as he observed her collapsed on the bed.

"si" she chuckled " I can't even form proper English words" she said raising up on her hunches as he rose from his kneeled position. Her eyes immediately focused on the bulge in his shorts. "Dulce Baby, no bueno" she whispered pulling him by his waist towards her. He was standing between her legs, his cock straining at her eye level.

"Callie" He whispered

"Shhh" she scolded as she set his manhood free from his cotton shorts. And lord knows it was beautiful. His proud cock stood at full attention in her hands, all nine inches of it. She could tell it was almost painful for him at this point as he slightly flinched as she fondled him. "Mark, honey" she said with sympathy. He was so focused on her pleasure and he was ready to bust in her hands.

"Its fine" Mark said without any true feeling.

"Mami' will take care of it" Callie smiled holding his cock in her hands gently. Carefully she flattened her tongue over his mushroom head and wrapped her lips around it, gently sucking. Mark gripped her shoulders, sucking in air.

"Fuckk" he gasped

This was something the brunette knew she could handle. Gently she began to stroke his length from base to head as she licked his tip. Knowing he was in need she decided to ease him into his climax. She didn't want her baby daddy to cum to hard or she wouldn't be able to feel the pleasure of his cock later on. No, just enough so he would last through round 2. With this in mind, she took half his length in her mouth and locked her jaws. Slowly she drew his length in and out, eventually moving into a rhythm as he hips moved in tune with her sucking. Mark held on to her head gently as she sucked him off. Closing his eyes he felt balls tighten, after a few more strokes. "Baby I'm going to cum" he whispered through clenched teeth.

As he tried to withdraw, the brunette held his member firm before taking his full length into her mouth. After a few more strokes she felt him shudder into her mouth. Mark still her movements. Callie could feel his half limp cock in her mouth, still semi hard. He was truly a specimen of stamina. Not be outdone she felt his tip hit the back of her throat as she began to deep throat him in earnest, her hands massaging his balls and his manhood growing rigid again.

Mark threw his head back and bucked his hips as his hands held her head firmly. Callie felt him shudder into her mouth and abruptly pull out of her watering mouth, panting hard. Mark stepped away from her, amazement in his eyes. "OMG woman, if I didn't really want to be inside of you right now I might actually let myself have the best oral ejaculation none to man" He grinned. "Come here" he growled capturing her mouth for another wet kiss. Gently he reached under her and lifted her into his arms to carrying her to the head of the bed. Carefully he laid her down and wasted no time setting between her legs. "I don't want to hurt the baby" he said as he held his throbbing cock at her entrance.

Callie leaned up on her hunches and smiled at his sensitivity. "We will go slowly" she smiled before adding "for now".

Licking his lips, he eased his length into her, hilting it to the base. They both gasped and sighed at the union. Mark groaned as he adjusted to her tight fit. "My god you feel so fucking good" he groaned.

"As do you" Callie whispered before adding "I need to feel you baby, please"

Mark groaned as he began to slide in and out of her dripping core. She was all heat, a inferno. Gently he made sure not to put pressure on her pooch that held their baby. He cupped her belly with reverence and leaned in and kisses her softly. "Thank you so much for this" he whispered against her mouth as his hand stroked her belly.

Callie's eyes filled with tears, just knowing had much he truly wanted their baby made her heart fill with joy. Not like Arizona who made her feel guilty with every look. She pushed the blond out of her mind, right now she needed to feel wanted and loved and Mark always made her feel that way. "Baby" Mark whispered bringing her out of her thoughts "you ok"

She nodded before capturing his mouth for another open mouth kiss.

Mark leaned over her, withdrawing his cock until it was almost out before pushing it back into her each time with more force until all that could be heard was the sound of his balls slamming against her sex. It was dirty and obscene but it felt so damn good. Callie couldn't keep her voice from rising with each thrust; she got louder and louder just the way mark liked it.

"That's it baby, let me hear how it feels' Mark moaned

"Fuck…mmhh, mas por favor, mas" She chanted over and over as she buried her head in his neck. "Mas Mark"

Mark shuddered, and slammed his cock into her tightness repeatedly. His fingers reached up and began to pinch her nipples in perfect time with his fucking. The brunette threw her head back and began calling for God. "Tell me it's mine Calliope' Mark husked, as pumped harder into her

"It's yours" Callie panted her hips riding his cock as she began to cum. "God help us both, its yours" she called out she exploded her desire.

"Fuck!" Mark panted as he felt his cock locked into her walls and juices flood over his length onto his still thrusting thighs, "Jesus you're so fucking wet for me," he moaned as he pumped into her still throbbing love box.

"Fuck Mark, I can't stoppp" she shuddered as her hips moved involuntarily against him still Cuming harder and harder as he thrust into her sex. "Dios mio, poppy, I love you" she called out loudly

"Fuck" Mark groaned as he felt himself empty his seed into her repeatedly. They shuddered in each other arms for long moments. Rocking and holding each other until their heartbeats finally evened out. Gently Mark laid his love down on the bed and lay next to her stroking her sweat matted hair from her eyes.

"Mark" Callie whispered, eyes locked with his

"Yes sweetheart" Mark smiled, his heart full with noting but love.

"What do we do now" she said quietly

"Now…I hold you until you fall asleep. Tomorrow you tell Arizona we're in love and are gonna raise our baby together" He said firmly holding her gaze until she nodded, acknowledging the truth in his words.

"And then what" Callie asked snuggling against his chest.

"Then we move out of this damn apartment into a home and you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife" he said softly stroking her back.

"And live happily ever after" Callie added before closing her eyes

And they did….

Fin


End file.
